Chip ou Não Chip, Eis A Questão
by Gisele
Summary: A Iniciativa volta à cena e quer remover o chip do cérebro de Spike. SPUFFY FIC


  
**Título**: _Chip ou Não Chip, Eis a Questão_   
**Autora**: Gisele   
**Data**: 18/08/2002   
**Classificação**: Livre   
**Spoilers**: Sexta temporada   
**Distribuição**: Se quiser colocar esta _fanfic_ na sua página, me avise!   
**Feedback**: Sim, fique à vontade para criticar, mas seja gentil...   
**E-mail**: gisele56@yahoo.com   
**Disclaimer**:_ Buffy, The Vampire Slayer_, along with all the _Buffyverse_, are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, UPN and so on. Just using the characters for fun. Please, don't sue me.   
**Sumário**: A Iniciativa reaparece em cena e quer retirar o _chip_ do cérebro de Spike. (Uma história alternativa para a sexta temporada da série.) Totalmente Spuffy>>> Se você não gosta de Spike e Buffy juntos, nem leia! 

* * *

  
**_Sunnydale, Janeiro de 2002_**

Buffy e Spike estavam na cripta dele, tendo uma conversa séria: 

— É a Iniciativa, Spike. Eles sabem que você está apaixonado por mim, sabem o quanto você mudou desde que o _chip_ foi implantado, e agora estão atrás de você para completarem a experiência! Você é apenas o ratinho de laboratório deles!   
— Ah, sim, porque para você e seus preciosos amigos eu sou muito mais que um _sodding_ rato de laboratório, não é mesmo? - ironizou Spike. 

Buffy não disse nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça, um pouco envergonhada, um pouco chateada com a impertinência do vampiro. Sim, seus amigos (leia-se Xander), apesar de tudo de bom que Spike tinha feito nos últimos meses, continuavam a duvidar que ele tivesse sentimentos, que ele seria mais do que apenas uma _evil soulless thing_. Agora, a Iniciativa, a organização que implantou o _chip_ em Spike — o Hostil 17 — como forma de neutralizá-lo como vampiro, queria fazer o caminho inverso: tirar o _chip_ de seu cérebro para ver o resultado: Spike voltaria a ser o que era antes da operação, um perigoso demônio, que mata e tortura sem consideração nenhuma por uma vida humana, ou as mudanças pelas quais ele passou seriam permanentes, e o vampiro continuaria trilhando o caminho do bem, contrariando sua natureza? 

Na cripta de Spike, a discussão continuava. Buffy havia descoberto os planos da Iniciativa e havia acabado de expor a situação ao namorado vampiro — sim, finalmente a Caça-Vampiros tinha admitido que amava aquele ser sem alma e assumido o romance com ele diante de seus amigos e de sua irmã menor Dawn. 

— Você está louco para ter o _chip_ removido, não é mesmo, Spikey? Voltar a consumir as _Happy Meal With Legs?_ - perguntou Buffy, o tom de voz deixando transparecer um pouco de mágoa e apreensão.   
— Não se trata disto, _luv_. Você não confia em mim? Não me ama? _Bloody hell_, eu mudei!   
— Então por que você quer que o _chip_ seja removido?   
— Eu não disse que _quero_ que o _bloody chip _seja removido! — falou Spike, exasperado.   
— Mas também não disse que não queria-   
— Buffy, _luv_, é complicado, eu admito. Eu me sinto castrado com este _sodding_ _chip_. Não, não, não se trata mais do vampirismo! Veja, eu sou completamente indefeso contra humanos, eu me sinto uma mosca. Se Warren ou um daqueles outros dois idiotas quiserem me atacar, o que eu posso fazer? "Jogar" enxaqueca neles? Gritar pra você vir me socorrer?   
— Você quer tirar o _chip_, eu sabia! — gritou Buffy, decepcionada.   
— E se eu quisesse, qual seria o problema? Você realmente não confia em mim, não é mesmo?   
— Spike... Me responda uma coisa... E você, você _tem certeza_ de que sem o _chip_ não vai voltar a matar? 

Spike fica em silêncio por alguns segundos, segundos que parecem horas para a namorada Buffy. 

— _Luv_, eu gostaria de te dizer que sim, que tenho certeza. Mas não posso. Não posso. Eu não tenho mais vontade de beber sangue de uma pessoa viva, eu não sinto falta... Eu nunca quis machucar _você_, você sabe. E eu poderia. Mas pra ser sincero, não sei como seria em relação a outras pessoas, sem o _chip_.   
— Então, por que arriscar? Vamos embora daqui, vamos para um lugar onde a Iniciativa não possa nos encontrar! — replicou Buffy, quase desesperada.   
— Buffy, escute o que você está dizendo! Você jamais deixaria seus amigos, Dawn, Sunnydale! Nem mesmo por mim! Não há como fugir da Iniciativa.   
— Tá, tá, você tem razão, eu não poderia abdicar de tudo e viver fugindo... Mas eles vão pegar você, Spike, eles não vão desistir... — falou Buffy tristonha.   
— Talvez eles tenham aparecido na hora certa, _pet_. Nós não podemos viver com esta dúvida, com o fantasma do _chip_ entre nós. E eu, como já falei, não me sinto inteiro, sou frágil diante de um humano. 

Os argumentos de Spike eram bons, Buffy sabia disto, mas seu coração temia que, sem o _chip_, o vampiro se voltaria para o mal novamente e ela perderia o seu amor. No fim, teve que capitular e aceitar a decisão de Spike em se entregar para a Iniciativa para que o _chip_ fosse retirado. 

— Lembre de uma coisa, _pet_: o que quer que aconteça, eu te amo. E jamais vou machucar você, Dawn ou qualquer um de seus amigos, nem mesmo Xander.   
— Eu também te amo, Spikey. Foi tão difícil aceitar este sentimento... Mas você entendeu o quanto é complicado para alguém cujo trabalho é matar vampiros, se apaixonar por um... E mesmo agora, eu confesso... Sim, eu tenho medo, tenho medo que sem o _chip_-   
— É exatamente por este motivo que temos que fazer isto, Buffy. Vamos tirar esta pedra do nosso caminho. Não seremos completamente felizes juntos com este fantasma pairando sobre nossas cabeças — concluiu Spike. — E nunca se esqueça que eu te amo. Promete?   
— Prometo, William. E você nunca se esqueça que eu te amo também. 

Spike, carinhoso, tomou Buffy nos braços, para um longo abraço. 

*******

A sala de cirurgia estava pronta. Deitado na mesa de operação estava Spike, vestido todo de preto, dormindo profundamente. Em volta dele, não só os dois cirurgiões que iam operá-lo, e as enfermeiras, mas diversas outras pessoas estranhas ao mundo médico — homens com rostos sinistros, integrantes do alto escalão da Iniciativa. 

A cirurgia para a remoção do _chip_ do cérebro do vampiro demorou quase 4 horas e foi concluída com sucesso. Spike foi então levado para um quarto, ainda desacordado, e colocado numa cama de hospital. Buffy, com a permissão da Iniciativa, estava lá. O relacionamento entre a Caça-Vampiros e o pessoal da organização era frio e até mesmo agressivo — ela sabia que, para aqueles homens, Spike não passava de um rato de laboratório e ela própria fazia parte da experiência — era o elemento pelo qual a cobaia tinha se interessado e por quem tinha abdicado do mal. Seria interessante saber como seria a reação do vampiro, agora sem o _chip_, à mulher a quem ele dizia amar. 

Mais uma hora se passou, até que finalmente Spike começou a acordar. Buffy se apressou a ficar ao seu lado e colocou a mão esquerda de Spike entre as suas. 

— Oi, _luv_. Já acabou — perguntou Spike, ainda meio grogue devido à anestesia.   
— Já, já acabou. Como você se sente, Spikey? — quis saber Buffy, apreensiva.   
— Bem. Me sinto muito bem.   
— ?   
— _Pet_, chega aqui, chega mais perto, — sussurrou Spike. 

Mesmo não tendo certeza se seria a coisa certa a se fazer, Buffy aproximou seu rosto do de Spike. Ele gentilmente afagou os cabelos dela, os cabelos que gostava tanto, e disse baixinho: 

— Eu te amo, Buffy. 

Buffy não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que já há algum tempo teimavam em brotar em seus olhos. Soluçando, ela segurou a cabeça do vampiro, acariciando seus cabelos oxigenados, e beijou-o com paixão. 

*******

A noite chegou e, apesar de já totalmente recuperado da cirurgia (coisa normal, sendo ele um vampiro), Spike ainda continuava nas instalações secretas da Iniciativa. Buffy havia saído para patrulhar — os _Scoobies_ tinham telefonado avisando que alguns demônios estavam causando problemas no centro da cidade - e teve que deixar Spike "aos cuidados" da organização, pois eles queriam fazer alguns testes psicológicos com o vampiro. Somente no dia seguinte, ele foi liberado, com a advertência de que seus passos, seu relacionamento com a Caça-Vampiros e a interação com outros humanos seriam acompanhados de perto. Nem Buffy, nem Spike estavam satisfeitos com isto, mas era o preço a se pagar para as únicas pessoas que poderiam ter realizado uma cirurgia neurológica tão complicada - em um _vampiro_. 

**_Sunnydale, Fevereiro de 2002_**

Algumas semanas se passaram. Tudo estava bem. Spike e Buffy estavam felizes e continuavam se encontrando, às vezes na cripta dele, às vezes na casa dela — onde Dawn, Willow e Tara o recebiam razoavelmente bem. Até que os problemas começaram. 

Diversas vezes Buffy foi até a cripta de Spike, durante a madrugada (após as patrulhas) e não encontrou o namorado lá. As desculpas eram diversas — "eu estava patrulhando do outro lado da cidade", "eu estava visitando o Clem que mora fora de Sunnydale", "eu estava procurando uma erva rara para misturar no sangue de porco que bebo" — todas elas dadas sem muita convicção. Além disto, Spike parecia distante, estava lacônico e melancólico. Até mesmo sua ironia, sua língua ferina, tinham desaparecido. 

O mistério das escapadas noturnas de Spike não demorou muito para ser solucionado, no entanto. Certa noite, Buffy precisou ir patrulhar o lado norte da cidade, bem longe de sua casa e do cemitério onde Spike vivia; Xander e Willow haviam colhido informações de que um vampiro estaria atacando por lá havia umas duas semanas - duas prostitutas foram achadas mortas, com marcas de mordidas no pescoço. 

Assim que desembarcou do táxi que a levara até o local, ela sentiu que o vampiro estava por perto. Rapidamente pagou o motorista e se dirigiu ao beco de onde sentia que as vibrações vampirescas vinham — e ali, levou um dos maiores choques de sua vida: Buffy viu Spike com uma garota nos braços, bebendo avidamente de seu pescoço. 

Paralisada pelo horror do que estava diante de seus olhos, a Caça-Vampiros nada conseguiu fazer por vários minutos. Ficou ali, só olhando, como se estivesse assistindo ao um filme de terror, que não era absolutamente real, era apenas fantasia, era apenas um pesadelo. Spike demorou a notar sua presença, tão absorvido estava com sua refeição, mas finalmente notou depois de ter deixado a garota escorregar de seus braços e cair no chão, morta. A expressão no rosto do vampiro não era de desafio, não era de surpresa, não havia um pingo de maldade naqueles olhos azuis. O que se via neles era uma profunda tristeza, uma tristeza que perfurou o coração de Buffy como a mais afiada das facas. E então Spike falou: 

— Me desculpe, _luv,_ me perdoe... Eu juro que não queria... Eu tentei, eu lutei contra isto, mas a minha natureza de vampiro foi mais forte... Eu te amo, nunca deixei de te amar e te amarei para sempre... Acho que agora você deve fazer o que você veio fazer- 

E Spike não disse mais nada. Ele simplesmente se aproximou de Buffy e se encostou na parede suja do beco. Buffy, então saída de seu torpor e com lágrimas nos olhos, tirou a estaca de madeira de dentro do bolso de seu casaco e se jogou em direção ao coração de Spike. 

**_Sunnydale, Outubro de 2002_**

Dawn estava saindo, a caminho da casa da amiga Janice, quando o carteiro chegou. A menina pegou a correspondência e voltou para dentro, aproveitando para dar uma olhada se havia alguma coisa para ela — e não havia nada, como sempre. Mas ela notou uma carta, endereçada a Buffy, escrita com uma letra bonita, mas sem remetente e com carimbo de Londres. Dawn pensou imediatamente em Giles e Willow (a _Wicca_ estava na Inglaterra, recuperando-se do vício em magia) e deixou o envelope em cima da mesa de centro da sala de visitas; Buffy a acharia ali, com certeza. 

Uma meia hora depois de Dawn ter deixado a casa, Buffy desceu de seu quarto com uma revista nas mãos, e dirigiu-se para a sala de visitas. Assim que chegou lá, notou a carta na mesinha e a pegou ansiosa. Olhou por alguns segundos o seu nome escrito naquela letra que ela tão bem conhecia e abriu-a, rasgando a lateral do envelope. Sim, era dele. 

_ Pet,_

_ Agora já são 235 dias. Duzentos e trinta e cinco dias sem você. Eu não tenho idéia se você está lendo todas estas cartas que tenho enviado, e não te culpo se as tiver jogado fora tão logo o carteiro as tenha colocado em sua caixa — mas é muito importante pra mim escrevê-las mesmo assim._   
_ Eu continuo lutando contra a minha natureza, a natureza que me faz sair diversas noites por semana para caçar... Se isto conta a meu favor, muitas destas vezes eu volto para minha cripta sem ter nenhuma morte na consciência. _   
_ Consciência... Engraçado, não é mesmo, eu falar em consciência..._   
_ Tenho bebido de humanos, mas não chego a matá-los, consigo parar antes que a morte chegue. Sei que isto é o mesmo que nada para você, mas acredite, pet, é um grande passo para mim..._   
_ Um dia, serei merecedor de você e do seu amor. Então, espero que você possa me perdoar e me aceitar de volta._

_ Love,_

_ Spike_

Mais uma daquelas cartas onde Spike jurava que iria vencer sua natureza má, Buffy pensou. E lembrou daquela noite no beco em que ela não tivera coragem de matar o amante vampiro. Parara a estaca de madeira a milimetros do coração de Spike e, duplamente decepcionada — com Spike e com ela mesma — saíra correndo para sua casa, onde se trancou no quarto e chorou durante dias e dias, se sentindo imprestável para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Sofria pela perda de seu amor e sofria por ter falhado como Caça-Vampiros. 

O tempo passou, Buffy conseguiu voltar a normalidade do dia-a-dia. Patrulhar as ruas de Sunnydale (apesar de tudo, ela ainda era a Caça-Vampiros), cuidar de Dawn e trabalhar... no maldito _DoubleMeat Palace_. Sim, porque caçar vampiros nunca lhe rendera um tostão, só dores pelo corpo todo e decepções amorosas, pensava ela com ironia. E foi vivendo esta rotina dura que Buffy recebeu a primeira carta de Spike. Na verdade, não tinha sido uma carta e sim um _e-mail_. 

**_Meses atrás - Março de 2002_**

Certa noite, sozinha em casa pois Willow e Tara tinham ido ao Bronze e Dawn estava passando o final de semana fora, Buffy notou que Willow havia esquecido seu _notebook_ na mesa da sala. Pouco ligada em computadores e informática, a Caça-Vampiros raramente conferia se havia mensagens para ela, no endereço que tinha criado algum tempo atrás. 

Naquela noite, resolveu se conectar e ver se alguém tinha lhe mandado alguma coisa — o que achava difícil, pois seus amigos se resumiam aos integrantes da _Scooby Gang_ e eles se viam praticamente todos os dias. Mas, para sua surpresa, havia sim uma mensagem. Seu título chamou a atenção da Caça-Vampiros imediatamente: "Me perdoe, _luv_." Buffy não a leu naquele dia, nem nos próximos 15 dias, nem leu as mensagens com títulos semelhantes que não paravam de chegar. Logo, cartas convencionais, escritas a mão e enviadas pelo correio, também começaram a chegar, e também não eram abertas. 

Porém, depois de algum tempo, Buffy começou a abri-las. Cada _e-mail_ ou carta era uma amostra do quanto Spike estava lutando contra sua natureza, a tristeza quando falhava, a alegria quando conseguia superar seu desejo por sangue humano. E em cada uma delas, ele pedia perdão pelo que fazia — ou melhor, pelo que era, um vampiro sem alma. 

**_Dezembro de 2002_**

Quando estavam para se completar 300 dias desde que Spike partira de Sunnydale, mais uma carta chegou. E era diferente. Soava ao mesmo tempo como uma despedida e como um novo começo — Buffy não conseguiu entender o que realmente a mensagem queria dizer. 

_ Pet, _

_ O fim — da nossa agonia — esta próximo. _   
_ Continuo tendo que lutar barbaramente contra esta vontade que toma conta de mim todas as noites, e isto parece que não vai ter fim._   
_ Mas acredito que vi uma luz no fim do túnel. E não acho que é um trem!_   
_ As cartas e e-mails vão parar por um tempo - assim espero. O que vou fazer, vou fazer por você — e por mim também, por que não?_   
_ Se você não tiver mais notícias minhas, saiba que estarei bem, onde e como estiver._   
_ E, acima de tudo, tenha certeza que te amo, pet._

_ Adeus... ou até logo,_

_ Spike_

Novamente, um tempo de incertezas para Buffy, mas ela nada pode fazer, a não ser esperar. 

*******

Exatamente 30 dias após aquela enigmática carta, Buffy estava patrulhando no cemitério onde ficava a cripta de Spike, quando, inesperadamente, o vampiro apareceu em sua frente. Ele estava lindo e _sexy_ como sempre — mas diferente. Cabelos ainda oxigenados, os cachos desordenados, mas com raízes escuras aparecendo. Calça cáqui, camisa azul por cima de uma camiseta preta, jaqueta de couro marrom e sapatos novinhos em folha. No rosto, uma expressão triste, mas confiante. Buffy notou toda a diferença, mas não disse nada; quem falou primeiro foi Spike: 

- _Luv_, eu tentei. Eu queria muito não matar, me importar com a vida humana, mas por mais que eu me esforçasse, sempre caía em tentação. Sabia que para mim não haveria redenção... enquanto eu fosse um ser sem alma. Então... eu fui... atrás de uma... ALMA. 

Buffy continuava incapaz de balbuciar qualquer palavra. 

- Eu procurei um xamã na África... Ele tem o poder de conceder almas, ou melhor, de devolver almas para seus lugares de origem... É claro que o _bloody demon_ tem suas regras e eu passei o diabo nas mãos dele... Mas eu venci, _pet_, eu venci! E agora não sou mais uma _evil soulless thing_... E vou precisar muito de você para superar todo o peso que esta minha alma está exercendo sobre mim, são tantas mortes para expiar- 

Spike não conseguiu nem terminar a frase, pois Buffy finalmente saiu do seu estado de torpor e correu para os braços dele. 

E eles foram felizes para sempre. 

::FIM::

  
  
  


N/A - Eu não acho que Spike precisasse de uma alma para se redimir; no entanto, quando sentei para escrever uma _fanfic_, foi esta história que surgiu... 


End file.
